The present invention relates to a hanging decoration lamp with an active scenery. A plurality of glittering flakes and light grains made of foamed polystyrene are housed inside a transparent shell of the decoration lamp. As a result of the heat produced by the bulb housed inside the shell of the lamp as well as the electrostatic force therein, air convection and the electrostatic force will cause the glittering flakes and grains to actively move, creating a vivid and fascinating effect. To cope with particular seasonal atmosphere, such as Christmas holidays, several lamps in accordance with the present invention can be placed on a decorative string to be placed onto a Christmas tree with seasonal decoration dolls and other seasonal items attached thereto.
Hanging decoration lamps are commonly used with color ribbons by people on special seasonal occasions to create a cheerful and celebratory atmosphere all over the world, especially to decorate Christmas trees on Christmas holidays each year.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical hanging decoration lamp to be set on a Christmas tree is shown. Such decoration lamp is made of glass with a fixed drawing sketched on the surface thereof in accordance with the specific occasions celebrated. The sketches on the lamp are relatively faint and become useless after the seasonal festivals.